Harry Potter and the Terror Nights
by Songbird21
Summary: The ghosts of Hogwarts have disappeared and been replaced with malevolent spirits with a taste for terror. The gang has to find out how the evil ghosts got there. But the answer may be even more frightening then the ghosts themselves.... On Hiatus.
1. Back To Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the Terror Nights

Chapter 1

(Part of the Emerald Spellbook series) 

NOTE: This fic is a sequal to "Harry Potter and the Soul Crystal". If you haven't read it, go do it now or nothing in this story is going to make sense. "Soul Crystal" is also hosted here. 

This fic doesn't acknowledge OoTP. None of the sequals to this fic will acknowledge it either. 

Harry Potter and all the characters are not mine blah blah blah. The only character that is mine is Wendy Potter in this chapter. Please do not use her in a story without telling me. Thoughts are in _italics_.  
  
Please read and review. Thanks!   
  
The ghosts of Hogwarts have disappeared and been replaced with malevolent spirits with a taste for bringing pain to the living. To make matters worse the entire Hogwarts grounds have been surrounded with a magic force field that not even Dumbledore has figured out how to break. Harry and the gang have to find out how the evil ghosts got there. But the answer may be even more frightening then the ghosts themselves...... 

==========================================================================  
========================================================================== 

Harry trudged through the giant field that was behind Sirius' house, heading for the woods beyond. He grumbled to himself as he passed the multitude of wild blueberry bushes that peppered the upper third of the field. _"Why can't she ever remember to come in for dinner?"_, he thought in irritation. 

He entered the woods and walked until he found the giant tree he was looking for. It was a massive ancient oak tree. Its base was nearly ten feet in diameter. He looked up into the branches and, sure enough, there was his sister. She was just sitting in the crook of one of the branches, staring up at the sky. "Wendy!" he called up to her. 

Wendy blinked back her daydreams and looked down at her brother. "What's up?" she yelled back.

"It's time for dinner, you prat!" Harry scolded. 

Wendy frowned and climbed down the rope ladder she had tied to the end of the branch. "Sorry," she said as she jumped the last few feet to the ground. 

The Potters walked back through the field to Sirius' house. Harry sighed. He loved his sister, but he hated going out to find her all the time. He didn't understand it. When they were at Hogwarts she had been so bubbly, so full of life. Ever since they had gotten home she had become a recluse, always disappearing into the woods. 

They crossed the line of trees that divided the field from the back yard and the house came into view. To Harry it was an odd sort of house for someone like Sirius. It seemed too.......normal. It looked like your average two-story farmhouse. It was pale blue with a white, wrap-around porch. The porch had a gazebo connected off the front right corner which contained a large porch swing and a small breakfast table. The doors and shutters were white and wind chimes hung from the porch ceiling. There was even a birdbath on the front lawn. The only things that could identify the house as one owned by a wizard were the owl nest box attached to the roof and the gnome traps in the garden. Truthfully, Harry liked Ron's house better. Though he'd never tell Sirius that. 

Harry and Wendy walked up the gray cobblestone path to the backdoor. It was lined on both sides by rows of flowers. Sirius was waiting for them in the doorway. "There you are. I was just about to go look for you two," Sirius said as he shooed them inside. 

Harry ducked and chuckled as he tried to avoid Sirius' attempt to ruffle his Godson's hair. 

=============================================================

"So you two want to tell me who died? Or should I guess?" Sirius asked, breaking the silence that had settled over the dinner table. 

The Potters looked up. "Sorry Sirius," Wendy replied. She sighed heavily. "Now my mood's affecting Harry. May I be excused?" 

Sirius nodded. "Of course." 

Wendy pushed back her chair and stood up. Harry frowned as her watched her climb the stairs. 

"Do you know what's bothering her?" Sirius asked. 

Harry shook his head. "I wish I did." 

Sirius put down his fork. "Have you asked?" 

"No," Harry replied with some regret in his voice. 

Sirius stared at Harry with a look that said 'Well?' Harry sighed. 

"Alright I'm going," Harry relented. 

Harry was deep in thought as he climbed the curved staircase to second floor. He had been worried about her, but he had wanted to give her some space. Not to mention privacy. 

He knocked on the door to his sister's room. Footsteps sounded on the hardwood floor and the door opened. He was surprised that Wendy looked like she'd been crying. 

"What's up Bro?" Wendy said softly. 

Suddenly, Harry was a lot more concerned. "Are you okay?" 

Wendy shrugged. "I'll be alright," she replied and walked back into her room. 

Harry frowned as Wendy laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. He considered going back down stairs but he decided that if she had wanted to be alone she would have shut the door. "What's going on? You've been like this for weeks," he said as he walked in the room and shut the door. The room was horribly quiet save for the chirping of the summer crickets and the sound of Hedwig ruffling her feathers in the room next door. 

Finally, Wendy spoke up. "If I tell you, you'll feel bad," she said in a choked voice. 

Harry sat down on the floor next to the bed. "Just tell me. You need to get it out," he said gently. 

Wendy rolled over to face her brother. "I didn't get to talk to them." 

Harry was confused. "Huh?" 

"Mom and Dad. I didn't get to talk to them," Wendy repeated. 

"You were there with me. You said hello," Harry offered. 

"I had so many questions. But I didn't ask them.......for you," Wendy said as she bit her lower lip. Fresh tears rolled down her already moist cheeks. 

"What do you mean.....for me?" Harry asked. 

Wendy seemed to consider her answer. "I......you......you'd known about them for so much longer. I.....I didn't feel right taking that moment away from you. So I kept quiet.........and now I can't go back." She began crying again. 

Harry felt like he had been slapped. He felt horrible. "You didn't have to do that. I would've understood. They're your parents too." 

Wendy sat up, tucking her knees to her chest. "See that's just it. You seem to have some kind of bond with them that I don't. They're with you..........always. I can practically see them standing next to you. Me........I feel like as soon as I was stolen, what ever string that tied me to them was cut. I think it's because they thought I was lost. Their spirits didn't call out to me because they didn't know I was still alive." 

Harry sat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Well.....they know now," he said as he smiled. 

Wendy sniffed and smiled slightly. "Thanks," she said as she gave him a hug. 

"Are you okay now?" 

"Not yet. But I'm better than I was. I'll survive," she said with a half smile. 

There was a knock at the door. "Come in Sirius," Harry said. 

"Everything okay?" Sirius asked. 

Wendy sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Yeah. I think I just needed Harry ta kick the shit outta my doom-N-gloom fairies," she said with a small laugh. 

Sirius cocked an eyebrow and then laughed. "You are a strange girl," he said as he shook his head. 

Wendy smiled. "Thanks. I work at it." 

"You two need to get to bed. You have a long train ride ahead of you in the morning," Sirius pointed out. 

The Potters nodded and Harry left the room. Once the door to her room clicked shut Wendy rolled over and fell into a troubled sleep. 

........TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. The First Ghost

Harry Potter and the Terror Nights- by Songbird21

Chapter 2

(Part of the 'Emerald Spellbook' series) 

This fic doesn't acknowledge OoTP. None of the sequals to this fic will acknowledge it either. 

Harry Potter and all the characters are not mine blah blah blah. The only things/people I own are Wendy Potter and Esmeralda Carney. Please do not use them in a story without asking me. Thoughts are in _italics_. 

==========================================================================  
========================================================================== 

Wendy stared out the window of their train compartment. This time though, the source of her melancholy was not their parents. She was upset that George was not going to be returning to Hogwarts that year. He shouldn't have even been at the school the year before, but because of a certain incident in their seventh year Fred and George had been held back. She felt stupid though. After all, they had never officially become a couple. She looked over at Harry and Hermione. That year's Head Boy and Girl. Harry was sleeping with his head on Hermione's shoulder. She smiled. She was glad her brother was so happy. 

Harry woke up as he felt the train shudder to a halt. "Are we there already?" he yawned. He peeked out the window. Hagrid, as usual, was standing on the platform, waiting to lead the first years across the lake. 

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Wendy filed sluggishly out of the Hogwarts express and into the carriage that would take them up to the castle. As they drove to the castle Ron busied himself with organizing his book of Quidditch cards. Thanks to a birthday present from the twins he now had a whole lot more added to his collection. He still wanted to know where they got all that money after his fourth year. He suspected Harry had something to do with it since every time he asked his best friend about it he seemed very dodgy with his answer. 

The carriage pulled up to the castle and everyone moved into the great hall. 

=============================================================

The sorting ceremony was nearly over. A black-haired Irish girl had just been sorted into Ravenclaw. Harry was staring at the unusual color of the beads on Hermione's bracelet when Professor McGonagall looked up from her list. "Alright everyone let's......" she trailed off. There was another student standing near the stage. She had dark brown skin and snow white hair. She also had blue eyes. She looked up at McGonagall with a neutral expression. McGonagall was simply frozen in place. She had never missed a student before. Obviously embarrassed, she cleared her throat. "Oh dear. Um, what is your name child?" 

The girl stared blankly for a moment before answering. "Esmeralda Carney," she said tonelessly. 

"Well then, Miss Carney. Please seat yourself on the stool. We shall have to retrieve your records later," McGonagall prompted. 

Esmeralda sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head. Everyone waited. Without warning the hat let out a cry of anguish, turned white and fell off her head. It landed with a soft plop on the floor. She looked down with what seemed to be despair and then simply disappeared. Gasps of surprise echoed throughout the great hall. Everyone began talking at once. 

McGonagall glanced nervously at Dumbledore as she scooped up the trembling sorting hat, which was slowly returning to it's original color. He stood and clapped his hands. "Alright everyone," he said loudly to make his voice heard over the students. Once the chatter had died down he continued. "That will be quite enough. You will all have plenty of time to discuss this after announcements. Rest assured the teachers and I will investigate this matter," he cleared his throat and continued. "As most of you know the Weasley twins graduated last year. Anyone considering taking their place would do well to remember the incident that cause them to repeat their seventh year." At this, giggles broke out among some of the students. "Silence! The next person to laugh will receive the first detention of the year. It is never amusing when someone has been hurt because of a practical joke," he said angrily. The quiet was instant and everyone who had laughed, even a few of the Slytherins, looked ashamed of themselves. "Minerva, if you would care to continue," he said as he sat down. 

McGonagall nodded and stood. "As head of Gryffindor house it is my sad duty to inform you that Sir Nicholas, know to many of you as Nearly Headless Nick, has been missing since mid-August. The Bloody Baron believes he may have crossed over." Looks of sadness passed the faces of many of the students. Three of them even began to cry. McGonagall gave the students a moment to absorb the news before continuing. 

"Please be advised that all seventh years must choose at least three elective classes to have enough credits to graduate. Be sure to pick up a copy of the elective list from Hagrid before you leave here. Thank you," she finished. She then took her seat next to Dumbledore. 

The start of the year feast went on in a strange silence. For the moment, the passing of Nearly Headless Nick overshadowed the strange girl known only as Esmeralda Carney. 

=============================================================

"Do you think Esmeralda's a ghost?" asked Ron as he moved his knight. 

"It's the only thing I can think of," Harry replied while he considered his next move. He decided to move a pawn. 

"But why did the sorting hat turn white like that?" Ron said as he took Harry's pawn. 

"Natural reaction to being put on a ghost?" Harry offered, frowning at the loss of his chess piece. 

Hermione made a face. "Harry, look." She pointed over Harry's shoulder. 

Harry turned around and sighed heavily at what he saw. Wendy was sitting on the window sill, staring at nothing. He got up and walked over to her. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey. I thought you weren't gonna go on about that anymore." 

Wendy looked up at her brother and gave a small smile. "It's not that. I'm just a little upset that I haven't gotten anything from George in the last three weeks." 

"Talk to Ron. He might know what's going on," Harry offered. Wendy smiled appreciatively and nodded. She and Harry headed back over to Ron. 

Wendy tapped Ron, who was studying the chessboard, on the shoulder. "Hey Ron," she said as he turned around, "Do you know what's up with George?" 

Ron suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Um......can we talk about this later?" 

Wendy suddenly looked suspicious of Ron. "Why? What's wrong?" 

"Nothing. It's just not something I want to say in public," Ron replied. 

Wendy frowned. "Well can we go somewhere else then? This is really bothering me." 

Ron nodded. "C'mon. Let's go to the pool house." 

=============================================================

The quartet sat on one of the newly installed benches that sat against the walls of the pool house. The benches had tan wooden seats with dark green wrought iron frames. "Okay. Here's the thing. He's nervous," Ron said rather quickly. 

Wendy looked confused. "Why? We're just friends." 

Ron sighed. "I think he wants to ask you to be his girlfriend." 

Wendy looked surprised for a short moment and then smiled. "Really?" 

Ron nodded. "But don't tell him I said anything." 

"Not a problem. But how'd you find out about this?" Wendy asked. 

Ron looked a little embarrassed. "I found a couple of letters to you in the trash. None of them had more than a couple of sentences." 

Suddenly Harry burst out laughing. Everyone stared at him. "Sorry. It's just the idea of George being serious........" he trailed off as he began to laugh again. After a moment everyone else joined in. 

Hermione looked at her watch through her tears of laughter. "We'd better go. Dinner will be starting soon," she said as she stood up. 

As Ron and Hermione went through the pool house entrance Harry noticed Wendy wasn't with them. He turned around to see her staring out the window again. But this time he was glad to see that her expression was a happy one. He smiled and left her to her thoughts. 

=============================================================

Harry and Hermione were sitting on the couch directly in front of the Common Room fireplace. Hermione had her head on Harry's shoulder. She had a contented smile on her face. "Love you," she murmured. 

Harry smiled. "Love you too, Mione," he said as he bent his head down to kiss her. 

Suddenly the couple heard a loud crash behind them. They turned around to see a large vase broken on the floor. Harry looked at Hermione, who shrugged. "Must've been Peeves," she replied to his wordless question. 

Harry nodded in agreement at first, then he stopped. "Wait. Where is he? He usually sticks around to gloat." He looked around the room, searching for the pesky poltergeist. 

Now Hermione was confused. "You're right. That's odd." She shrugged again and leaned back against Harry. 

Harry gave up his search and went back to enjoying the warm glow of the fire with Hermione 

High above them, hidden in the shadow of a roof support beam, was a pair of glowing yellow eyes connected to an unseen body with a murderous heart. 

.........TO BE CONTINUED 

=============================================================


	3. The Pain of the Dead

Harry Potter and the Terror Nights- by Songbird21

Chapter 3

(Part of the 'Emerald Spellbook' series) 

Harry Potter and all the characters are not mine blah blah blah. The only things/people I own are Wendy Potter, Esmeralda Carney, the spell creation course, the mermaid language course, the broom making course, and "The Secret Lives of Spirits". Please do not use them in a story without asking me. Thoughts are in _italics_. 

=============================================================  
============================================================= 

The transfiguration students were getting impatient. They had been in their seats for nearly fifteen minutes and Professor McGonagall still had yet to arrive. Footsteps sounded behind the door to the classroom. McGonagall strode in with a look of unease on her face. She stopped short of her desk and turned around to face the class. She took a deep breath and spoke. "Colin Creevey was injured this morning. His leg was badly broken. Now normally this would not be something I needed to announce to you, but this is a special circumstance. We believe this was not an accident." Murmuring broke out among the students. A sharp look from McGonagall made them stop quickly. "Mister Creevey claims that someone hit his leg with a Quidditch club. His attacker is unknown due to having been concealed in the shadows. What this means for the rest of you is that you should take care to be watchful between classes. We do not know if the assailant will try this again. Now, if you would please take out yours worms and continue with the lesson from yesterday." 

There was an immediate rustle of papers. All the students took out small boxes and opened them, laying their contents on their desks. Parvati wrinkled her nose in mild disgust at the worm that now slimed it's was across her desk. Then she sighed and took out her wand. 

Seamus tapped his worm again. "Tornare saxum," he said as the worm shuddered and turned a bright shade of green. It was supposed to turn into a rock. 

McGonagall, being used to Seamus' mistakes, simply sighed and tapped the worm with her wand, returning it to it's normal color. "You're not pronouncing it correctly Mister Finnigan," she said. Then she smiled with satisfaction at seeing Hermione's worm had been turned into a perfectly round stone about the size of a baseball. 

"Excellent Miss Granger," McGonagall commented. 

Hermione smiled. Though it wasn't the smug smile she wore in her first year. It was simply a smile of happiness. 

"Alright, everyone read chapters twenty six through twenty seven for homework. There will be a test tomorrow on the subject," McGonagall said. At this announcement there was a flurry of groans from the class. The bell rang and everyone left the classroom. 

=============================================================

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked together down the hall to their next class. On the way they saw Wendy coming out of her only third year class. Charms. McGonagall had given her permission to take an advanced class so she could have more time with people closer to her own age. She was also going to be taking extra courses over the summer with Hermione as her tutor so, hopefully, she could go straight into fourth year next term.Wendy smiled and waved to the others. As she started down the hall toward them Harry saw a ghostly hand coming out of the floor....reaching for her ankle. 

"Wendy look out!" Harry yelled. He ran to her with the others close at his heals. The hand made contact with her ankle and grabbed tight. She fell hard, face first on the stone floor. Screeching in surprise as she went. She howled in pain from a small gash on her right cheek, made from the writing end of her quill. 

Hermione skidded to a stop and knelt down in front of Wendy. She touched her wand to her cheek and used a healing spell. The cut sealed itself in seconds. Wendy gingerly touched her cheek where the cut had been. "Thanks Mione," she said gratefully. 

Hermione smiled. "Not a problem." 

Harry and Ron were busy looking for the hand that had been poking out of the floor. "I don't see it," Harry declared at last. 

Wendy stood up and brushed off her robes just as Sirius came running out of his defense against the dark arts class. He had done so well with McGonagall's classes the previous year that Dumbledore had offered him a permanent position. "What happened?" he asked with concern. 

Harry quickly relayed everything to his Godfather. When he had finished he waited for his reply. "Sirius?" he prodded. 

Sirius sighed. "This is the third report I've heard of ghosts trying to hurt students." He ran a hand through his long black hair. "I'm going to go back to my class. You four, go to yours. I'll talk to Dumbledore before the day is out. I think we might have an angry spirit on our hands," he said as he glared at nothing in particular. "I'll see you guys later." He turned around and headed back to his students. 

After Wendy had assured everyone that she was alright the four students ran to their next classes as fast as their legs would carry them. 

=============================================================

"Are you kidding??" Ron said in disbelief. The trio were sitting in the common room, picking out their electives for the year. 

"I don't see what the problem is Ron. It's an easy subject," Hermione said with a raised eyebrow. 

"For you maybe," Ron retorted. 

"Fred and George both took spell creation and they did very well," Hermione pointed out. 

"That's only cause they needed it for their business!" Ron said in a slightly raised voice, crunching the schedule in his hand. He suddenly realized that he had rumpled a fairly important piece of paper and quickly smoothed it back out again. "What are you taking anyway?" he asked in a slightly mocking manner. 

"Magical medicine, spell creation and advanced herbology," Hermione replied without missing a beat. 

"I think I'll take spell creation too. It sounds like fun," Harry chimed in with a smile. 

Ron glared at his best friend in annoyance. "Fine!" he said, throwing his hands in the air in defeat. "I'll take it too." 

Not giving Ron a chance to breath Hermione started in on him again. "So what else are you taking?" 

Ron sighed heavily. "I don't know. I was thinking maybe Introduction to aurors." Everyone stared at Ron in disbelief. "I thought it might be a cool career," he said, trying to defend his position. 

Harry ran a hand through his raven black hair. "Yeah.....but..... You're just not usually the type who wants something with that much responsibility," he said gently. 

Ron crossed his arms. "Well I think it'll be dead useful." 

Harry opened his mouth to make another comment, but Hermione waved him off. "Let's just drop it. At least he's actually picking classes," she said as she went back to scanning the somewhat short list of electives. There were only twelve. "What about broom making Ron?" she suggested. 

Ron picked up his list. "Where do you see that?" Hermione reached over and pointed to number ten. Ron's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "How'd I miss that?" 

Hermione shrugged and started helping Harry with his last choice. He had already decided to take broom making."There!" Harry said with determination. 

Hermione looked at the subject Harry was pointing to. "Introduction to wandless magic?" she said, confused. "Harry? What do you need that class for? You can already do wandless magic." 

"I know. But I'm hoping I can learn to control it better," he replied as he sat down next to Hermione. 

"Good thinking Harry," Hermione said with approval. 

Harry smiled and yawned widely. "Well, now that that's taken care of, I say we go to bed." 

Ron walked over to the table in the center of the room. "I'll be up in a bit Harry. I've still got to put away my chessboard," he said as he began picking up the pawns. 

"Okay," Harry said as he headed toward the boys dorm, pausing to give Hermione a quick kiss on the way. 

Not long after Harry had disappeared from view, a small clattering noise caught Ron's attention. He turned around to see Esmeralda Carney picking up the chess piece she had just dropped. He sucked in a breath. He was surprised to see her, but having been around ghosts all his life, he wasn't afraid. She held out the knight she had in her hand. "You forgot this one," she said meekly. 

Ron reached out and took the piece from Esmeralda. "Th..thanks," he said. 

Esmeralda looked a little hurt. "You're not scared of me are you?" biting her transparent lower lip. 

"Not really. It's just......." he trailed off. 

"What?" she prodded. 

"I don't know. For some reason I feel....uneasy when you're around," Ron said. Esmeralda looked dejected. "Why did you try to get sorted anyway?" he asked suddenly. 

Esmeralda bit her lip again. "I.....I woke up that day in the back of the sorting line." She laughed joylessly. "I thought, for one glorious moment that it had been all some sort of horrible nightmare." Waterless tears welled up in her eyes. "But when the sorting hat reacted the way it did, I realized I was just being foolish." 

Ron looked sympathetic, but curious. "That what had been a horrible nightmare?" he asked, feeling more uneasy by the second. 

"Being dead. I died horribley......." Esmeralda began. 

Suddenly a loud, raspy voice echoed through out the common room. "Silence!" 

Esmeralda looked terrified. Ron was looking all around the room trying to determine where the voice was coming from. "You have to know! Down in the dungeons......" she began again. 

The voice rounded on Esmeralda again. "I said SILENCE!" it roared as a large black shape soared out of the shadows and grabbed her by the neck. As soon as it had her it flew off again. Her screams as she was pulled into the far wall brought the rest of the Gryffindors down from the dorms. 

Harry gently grabbed Ron by the shoulder. "Ron? What happened?" 

Ron simply stood, transfixed by the place on the wall where Esmeralda had disappeared. "Mate. I think we have a problem," he said softly. 

.........TO BE CONTINUED

=============================================================


	4. A Disturbing Discovery

Harry Potter and the Terror Nights- by Songbird21 

Chapter 4 

(Part of the 'Emerald Spellbook' series)

Harry Potter and all the characters are not mine blah blah blah. The only things/people I own are Wendy Potter, the blue magic flower ball and "The Secret Lives of Spirits". Please do not use them in a story without asking me. Thoughts are in _italics_. 

This chapter has been reworked, and there's a whole new scene involving Harry and Ron in Broom Making class! 

Here's my review thanks and responses: 

JuliaBlack- I am so into wendy/george (=Claps= YAY!) 

juggling stars- I'm into Wendy/George (YAY!) and I hope George gets another chance to ask her out! (Don't worry, he will) I'm curious now as to how Esmeralda killed herself, if it was an awful death. (You just have to wait and see. =Wiggles eyebrows=) 

simaonie- ...who does Ron get with, he seems so alone with Harry and Hermione dating. (He'll be with Lavender.) 

Also thanks to reviewer, Miss Foxxxy. 

=============================================================  
============================================================= 

On Saturday, a month later, Harry and the group sat in the common room studying. Hermione put down her quill and stared off into the distance. Harry looked at her quizzically. "What is it?" 

"Why does she have color?" Hermione said, not looking at her boyfriend. 

"Who?" Harry asked. 

Hermione looked at Harry. "Esmeralda. All the other ghosts have no color to them, but she does." 

"You're right," Harry agreed. "That is odd." 

"I suggest we take this to the library," Hermione said. The others nodded in agreement and the quartet rose from their chairs and left. 

=============================================================

The stack of books on the table grew ever higher and the shadows across the faces of the worn out friends ever longer. There was no one left in the library except the Madam Pince and the quartet. Wendy yawned and laid her head down on the table. "I say we pack it in for the night. It'll be lights out soon," she said as she picked at the peeling skin from the rash on her hand. She sighed. "Damn poison ivy." 

Ron echoed Wendy's yawn. "I agree. We can do more in the morning." 

Suddenly a loud bang behind the group made everyone jump. They got up and went down the row the sound had come from. A very large book had fallen from the top shelf and now lay on the floor, surrounded by wisps of slowly falling dust. 

As Hermione bent down to pick up the book Ron looked up to the spot the book had fallen from to see Esmeralda's face for a split second before fading into nothingness. He frowned in thought. _"Did she.......?"_

Hermione's eyes creased in disbelief. "This is......" 

"What?" Harry said as he looked at the book over Hermione's shoulder. "The Secret Lives of Spirits? That's....just what we needed." 

Ron was still staring up at where Esmeralda's face had been. "Esmeralda pushed it off the shelf," Ron said in a half-whisper to no one in particular. "I think she's trying to help us," he said as he looked over at the group. 

"How do you know?" Wendy asked, scratching at the back of her hand again. 

"I saw her face up there for a second," Ron replied as he pointed to the top shelf. 

Hermione re-adjusted the book to a more comfortable holding position. "In that case, we'd better read it thoroughly," she said as she began to walk away. "Let's go back to the common room. We'll start on it first thing in the morning." 

=============================================================

Harry and Ron played chess by the fireplace while Hermione leafed through the giant book on her lap. Every once in a while, when she though she'd found something, her eyes would widen a bit, but the she'd realize it was a dead end and go back to grimacing at the pages. 

Wendy was sitting on the window sill, reading her latest letter from George. 

**Oy Wend, **

I'll be by the school on Monday so I can post some flyers for the joke shop Fred and I just opened. It's called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. I'll come see you while I'm there. I have something I wanna ask you. 

See ya,  
George 

Wendy crunched the letter to her chest and smiled. She had a good idea what George wanted to ask her. 'I've found it!' came Hermione's voice from the couch. She turned her body around too quickly towards Hermione and fell straight off the sill. 

"Ouchy," Wendy grumbled as she rubbed her now sore hip. 

Harry, Ron and Wendy crowded around Hermione. "Okay, according to this chapter," some of Hermione's enthusiasm melted away, "Esmeralda........was a suicide," she said in a regretful tone of voice. She bit her lower lip. 

The others looked horrified. "Oh God," Harry said. 

Wendy looked like she was going to be sick. 

Ron sucked in a breath through his teeth."But why does that make a difference in her color?" he asked. 

"This says she's in a temporary limbo until she works out the problems that made her want to kill herself. It's like she's somewhere between being a ghost and being alive," Hermione said softly. 

Ron looked down at the floor. "She said she died horribly." He looked up. "Can we help her?" he asked hopefully. 

Hermione sighed. "Unfortunately, you would need to talk to her about it. Get her to feel better. But it doesn't look like that thing that carried her away is going to let you do that," she replied as she closed the book. 

Ron frowned. "Do you have any idea what it was?" 

Hermione shook her head. "No. But I have a feeling we don't want to anger it." She sighed in frustration. "If only we knew more." 

=============================================================

"Bloody Hell!" Ron cursed rather loudly as yet _another_ splinter of wood entered the skin of his index finger. 

Madam Hooch turned sharply in Ron's direction. "That will be quite enough of that churlish language in my class, Mister Weasley." 

Ron shrank into his chair. "Sorry M'am." After Madam Hooch had returned to making her rounds, Ron turned to glare at Harry, who was snickering his little head off. "Shut up, Harry." 

After Harry had managed to stop laughing he returned to carving his broom handle. He stopped for a moment and frowned. He was trying so hard to make an origional handle design, but it seemed to be slowly taking the shape of a Nimbus 2000. He sighed in frustration. 

Ron looked up from working with the needle he was using to remove the splinter. "What's wrong?" he asked Harry. 

Harry made a sound that was like a mix of a sigh and a growl. "Nothing. I just can't get this thing to look like I want it." 

Ron pursed his lips. "At least your hands don't look like," he held up his hands. There were at least twenty tiny Bandages on his fingers, "this," he finished. 

Harry couldn't help it. He started laughing all over again. 

=============================================================

George walked toward Hogwarts castle with flyers in his hands and butterflies in his heart. He had been wanting to ask Wendy out for a long time now. He was still kicking himself for not doing it while they were in school together. He was glad Fred wasn't with him. He knew if his twin started up with the usual jokes he would lose his nerve. 

Harry was heading toward the Quidditch pitch. He was now captain, and had insisted they practice for three hours before the coming match the next day. He was so very glad the Quidditch season was starting. 

"Oy, Harry." 

Harry turned toward the main doors of the school. George was waving to him. "Alright there, George?" Harry said with a smile. 

George jogged up to Harry. "You got a minute?" George asked hopefully. 

"Sure, but you'll have to talk on the move. I need to get to the pitch," Harry said as he began walking. 

"What do you reckon Wendy thinks of me?" George asked. 

Harry cocked an eyebrow in surprise, but dropped it quickly. "You've got no worries mate. She fancies you loads," Harry said with a smile. 

George sighed in relief. "Good that makes my job easier." 

"Finally pluck up the courage to ask her out did you?" Harry said with a lopsided grin. 

George brushed a fly away from his face and turned a little pink. "Yeah." 

"There's the pitch. I've gotta go. Good luck," Harry said as he ran to meet the members of his team. 

George watched Harry go and then headed back to the castle. Harry had said Wendy liked him, but for some reason the butterflies in his heart were now accompanied by a knot in his stomach. 

=============================================================

Wendy was walking to her herbology class. She hated herbology. She purposely dragged her feet because she had plenty of time since her transfiguration class had ended early. Something small, round and blue whizzed past her right ear. It hit the floor and a blue tulip immediately sprang from it. She reached down and picked the lovely flower. "What the heck.....?" she wondered out loud. She turned around to see a certain Weasley standing behind her. "George!" she yelled- then jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. Suddenly, realizing what she had done, she dropped to the floor and turned a ferocious shade of pink. George, for his part, was grinning like a Cheshire cat. 

"Glad to see you too," he said. 

Wendy's blush faded and she turned her attention to the flower in her hand. "I like the flower. Nice trick," she said with a congratulating grin. 

George's face fell. He'd been hoping Wendy would have realized that the tulip was a romantic gesture. 

Wendy looked at him quizzically. "What?" 

"Nothing, never mind," George replied in a off-handed tone of voice. "You going to class?" 

Wendy frowned slightly. "Yeah." 

"Something wrong?" George asked. 

"Nothing really. I just hate herbology. I'm terrible at raisin' plants. I could kill a plant by lookin' sideways at it," she said irritably. 

"You can't be that bad." 

"George, I killed an air fern once," Wendy said, embarrassed. 

George tried not to laugh, but it was useless. "I'm...sorry," he said through his snickering as Wendy gave him a mock look of death. "I...just...How did you kill...an air fern?" 

Wendy looked at the floor. "A friend of mine gave me one as present. I....um....didn't know you weren't supposed ta water it," she replied. 

This was more than George could stand. His barely contained snickering turned into uncontrollable laughter. Wendy just stood there, waiting for him to finish. She was annoyed that he was laughing, but she had expected it and, frankly, she couldn't blame him. If it'd happened to someone else she would have been laughing just as much, if not more. 

Once George had stopped laughing he stood to his full height. "I'm sorry," he said, a smile still on his somewhat handsome, freckled face. 

Wendy sighed and rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. "S'okay. It is kinda funny." For the first time she noticed the papers in George's hand. "Are those the flyers?" she asked. 

"Yup," George replied, handing her one. 

"They look great!" Wendy exclaimed. The flyer had a wizard in an outrageously colored outfit (She guessed it was the wizarding world's version of a clown) riding one of the Twin's fireworks. 

George decided it was now or never. "Um, Wend. I wanted to ask you something..." he began. 

The bell rang on a nearby grandfather clock. Wendy looked up and her eyes went wide. "Oh shit! You'll hafta ask me later. I'm late!" she said as she bolted for the staircase. 

Downtrodden, George sighed. "Great job there, Georgey boy." He started for the great hall. He still had to post his flyers. "Fred is just gonna eat this up," he said out loud to no one. 

.........TO BE CONTINUED 

=============================================================


	5. Of Quidditch and Questions

Harry Potter and the Terror Nights- by Songbird21

Chapter5

(Part of the 'Emerald Spellbook' series) 

Harry Potter and all the characters are not mine blah blah blah. The only things/people I own are Wendy Potter, Esmeralda Carney, the spell creation course, the mermaid language course, the broom making course, the blue magic flower ball, and "The Secret Lives of Spirits". Please do not use them in a story without asking me. 

I appreciate all you guys. Every time someone reviews my fics it totally makes my day! :) 

Please read and review. Thanks! 

=============================================================  
============================================================= 

Harry, Hermione and Ron were trying desperately to get to their next class while ignoring Peeves; who kept hovering behind them, pelting them with sunflower seeds. Harry'd had enough. He wasn't in the best of moods. He had put the whole team through a particularly hellish practice. Seamus had told him that he swore he was getting worse than Oliver Wood had been. He was starting to wish he hadn't accepted the offer when the team asked him to be captain. He stopped in his tracks and rounded on the annoying poltergeist. "Sod off, Peeves, or I'll get the Bloody Baron!" he hissed. 

Unexpectedly, Peeves smiled in a superior way. "Oh, I'm afraid our dear Baron has left us," he said with fake, overdramatic sadness. He was not very convincing. 

The trio looked at each other. "Left us?" Ron said disbelievingly. 

Peeves did a flip of delight through the air. "Oh yes, and the other ghosts are gone too," he said as though it were the best news in the world. "The teachers are ever so upset," he said smugly. "Had a long meeting bout it last night too," he said with a horrible grin. He threw another handful of seeds at the trio and flew off through the ceiling, cackling with laughter. 

Hermione turned to Harry. "Do you think he's telling the truth?" 

Harry scowled. "Come to think of it. I haven't seen any of the ghosts today." 

Hermione sighed and glanced at her watch. "We'll have to worry about it later. It's almost time for class." 

Everyone nodded in agreement and continued on down the hall. 

=======================================================================

Defense against the dark arts had turned into Harry's favorite class since Sirius had taken over. He had even let Harry lead the class in a few of the lessons. This made Hermione proud. It was nice to see Harry excel in an academic field. Not that his grades were horrible, but there weren't any classes that he seemed to be one of the top students in. 

"Well boys and girls. Since I'm feeling lazy today," Sirius paused and gave the class a lopsided grin, "we're just going to take care of the boggart in Mister Longbottom's desk," he said as he pointed in Neville's general direction. 

Neville's eyes went wide as he half fell, half ran from his desk. The rest of the class broke out into laughter as he toppled onto the floor. Harry couldn't remember ever seeing Neville move that fast. 

Sirius managed to keep in the laugh that was threatening to escape his lips. "Right then." He ahemmed. "Lavender, you're first." 

Lavender Brown stepped up to the desk and Sirius opened the top. ::CRACK!:: Out came a fierce looking dog. "Riddikulus!" she shouted. The dog became a tiny puppy. 

"Paravati, you're next," Sirius said as he waved a hand at the desk. 

Paravati gave a little squeak of fright and raised her wand. ::CRACK!:: The desk was opened and a monster made of thousands of wriggling maggots appeared. "Riddikulus!" The monster sprouted flowers all over it's disgusting body. 

"Harry. I understand from Professor Lupin that you didn't get to face the boggart last time," Sirius said with a warm smile. 

Harry nodded and, grinning, moved to the front of the crowd. He took a moment imagining a dementor wearing a clown nose and wig before giving Sirius a nod to continue. "Ready," he said. Sirius opened the desk. ::CRACK!:: 

Nearly everyone in the class screamed. It wasn't a dementor. Harry just stared in wide-mouthed horror. "Ri.......ri......ri," his voice began to break up, "Ri......ri.....ri....ri..ri........," he just couldn't make the word come out. Lying on the floor was Hermione's dead body. Her hair was matted with blood from a nasty head wound. Blood was trickling from her nose and mouth. There was a giant hole in her chest and the front of her uniform was dark red from it. Her eyes were wide open, sporting a terribly empty look. To top it all off her right arm was broken and bent the wrong way, which made the bone stick out ominously through her skin. 

"Ri....ridi...OH GOD!" He fell to his knees next to the false Hermione and began to sob. 

Once over the shock Hermione kept trying to tell Harry she was right there, and perfectly alright, but he had gone into some kind of trance. 

Sirius suddenly shouted. "Everyone out of here now!" 

The class was quick to comply with their Professor's wishes. Once they were gone Sirius, with Hermione's help, dragged Harry away from the horrible image. Sirius stepped in front of the boggart. CRACK! Sirius' mother appeared. "Riddikulus!" she was wearing a fluffy bunny costume. Sirius forced himself to laugh and the boggart was destroyed. 

Sirius hurried back to his trembling Godson and shook him gently. "Harry. Harry!" Harry took a rickety breath and managed to glance up. "Harry, I am SO sorry. I thought it would be a dementor. If I'd known it was going to be......," he trailed off. 

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It's....it's al-right Sirius. I........wasn't expecting it either," he said with a shaky voice. He suddenly pulled Hermione into a crushing embrace. "Mione.........you're safe." 

Hermione returned the hug. "Yes. Yes of course I am." She ran her hand over the back of his head. "Shhhhhhh," she said soothingly. Inwardly, Hermione shuddered. It was disturbing enough, seeing one's own dead body, but she noticed immediately what those specific injuries were supposed to reflect. Especially the hole in her chest. It was meant to be the end result of her being impaled by a javelin made of rock. It had all been an illusion, of course, made by Selene, but it was very clear that it was still on Harry's mind. It was a good thing defense against the dark arts had been their last class of the day. She didn't think Harry was in any shape to be dealing with lessons. 

=======================================================================

Over the next few hours Harry never left Hermione's side, and every once in a while his face would cloud over with a far away look. Hermione's heart went out to Harry, but there wasn't much she could do. It wasn't possible to battle nightmares after all. So she decided to try and get his mind on something else. "Who are you playing against today?" 

Harry blinked back his day-nightmares and responded. "Slytherin," he said with mild interest. Inwardly he sighed. He knew he wouldn't have the concentration to deal with a match against Slytherin. _"I can't stop thinking about it,"_ he sighed mentally. _"Maybe the match will clear my head."_

Hermione frowned. She had been hoping for a response she could use to strike up a conversation. "Is Seamus giving you a hard time?" she prodded. 

Harry snorted. "A hard time? If I didn't know better I'd swear he thought Wood was using the imperious curse on me," he said with a wry smile. 

Hermione couldn't help herself. She giggled. This loosened Harry up a bit and he began to laugh a little too. 

"You'd better get going," Hermione said. Harry nodded. "I'm going to go find a good seat," she said as she smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. 

Harry smiled and nodded. "Love you, Mione," he said as she began to walk away. 

"Love you too!" Hermione happily called over her shoulder as she ran for the Quidditch pitch. 

=======================================================================

The noise of the crowd rang clearly though the crisp November air. As everyone chatted happily about the coming game George stood at end of the Gryffindor section of the stands scanning the crowd for Wendy. He finally spotted her sitting next to Hermione about halfway up. His resolve crumbled a little. How was he supposed to ask Wendy out with Hermione right there. 

The girls were talking about something that made Wendy smile. _"Blimey, she's beautiful,"_ he thought as he watched her raven black hair being blown around in the breeze, gently caressing her face. 

Suddenly, George felt like he had lead weights instead of feet. _"What if I mess up again?"_ he thought miserably. 

The crowd stood on their feet and began to cheer loudly. The teams were flying out into the pitch. He decided this was his chance and maneuvered himself toward her though the crowd. Eventually, he made it as close as he could to his destination and took a deep breath. "Oy, Wend!" he yelled over the crowd. 

Wendy turned her head to see who was yelling for her. A huge grin spread over her face at seeing George standing less than six feet away. She wove her way through the masses to his position. "What's up?" she said loudly. 

George smiled and held out his hand. "Come with me for a sec," he said. 

"Okay, but make it quick. I don't wanna miss too much a' the game," she said as she took his hand. 

George nodded and lead her down the steps. Once they reached the bottom he moved out onto the grass and sat down. Wendy followed suit. "I wanted to talk to you about something," he said with a slightly choked voice. 

"Okay," Wendy said. She cocked her head to one side, waiting for his reply. 

George, for his part, chewed on his thumb, then tapped his fingers on his leg, looked off into the sky...... 

"George?" Wendy prodded, wanting him to say something. 

George cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Gimme a second would you? I'm...I'm not good at this kind of thing." He took another deep breath. "Would....would you be my girlfriend?" 

It took less than a half second for Wendy's face to break out into a huge grin. "Of course I will, you dork! If you didn't say somethin' soon I was gonna do it for ya." 

It was as though George had been held upright by invisible strings that someone had just cut. He simply fell over backwards onto the grass, sighing in relief as he went. 

Wendy laughed and held out her hand. "C'omon. Lets go watch the game." 

George chuckled lightly and clasped his girlfriend's hand. They walked back to the stands, barely hearing the roar of the crowd over the thundering beat of their hearts. 

.........TO BE CONTINUED

=======================================================================

Wasn't that cute? Hope that made the Wp/Gw shippers happy. :) Part of the reason I'm going so full force with this couple is that I love the twins and I really wanted to do something that showed more than the comedic side of at least one of them. Plus they aren't featured in fics very often. 

I know the boggart thing was kinda graphic, but I felt it was necessary to get the desired effect out of Harry. 

See ya soon guys!  
Songbird21 


	6. Trapped by the past

Harry Potter and the Terror Nights- by Songbird21

Chapter6

(Part of the 'Emerald Spellbook' series) 

WARNING! WARNING WILL ROBINSON! [Shame on you if you didn't get that joke ] The following author's notes are pretty damn long. If you want to just read the important stuff then you can stop reading after I've explained about the Quidditch team. The rest is just me thanking my reviewers. / 

Harry Potter and all the characters are not mine blah blah blah. The only things/people I own are Wendy Potter, Tea Mason, Esmeralda Carney, Kimberly Gellar, the spell creation course, the mermaid language course, the broom making course, the blue magic flower ball, and "The Secret Lives of Spirits". Please do not use them in a story without asking me. Thoughts are in _italics_

I realize that there are two more original characters. Trust me, they are mostly there to fill in the team positions that I couldn't fill using cannon characters. They won't be used for much off the Quidditch field. I went to start writing my first quidditch match when I realized that everyone on the fricken' team had graduated except for Harry and Ginny! Ahhhgggggg! The new characters are Tea Mason and Kimberly Gellar. The other two replacements are cannon characters, just not well known. So the new Gryffindor team stands thus: 

Seamus Finnigan- Chaser 

Tea Mason- Keeper 

Ginny Weasley- Chaser 

Kimberly Gellar- Chaser 

Natalie McDonald- Beater 

Andrew Kirke - Beater 

Harry Potter- Seeker and captain 

If anyone knows what the other cannon characters look like I would be very pleased to know. I got their names from the HP Lexicon, so their names are all I know about them, apart from what years they attended Hogwarts. 

Answers to questions and/or comments. Also general thanks (NOTE: Some reviews are from Fiction Alley) :  
Shawn Pickett- Actually, we haven't seen Seamus on the quiditch team up untill this story, so having him as captain does not seem to make much sense. [Changed all that. Harry is now captain. ] 

Shinjoken- Add a little more meat to the story. It was ok and all, but there was not really any gain on the plot. [Yes the additions to the plot were small, but they did advance the story. I'm just trying not to to use eveything up all at once. ] 

Juggling stars- Yay! Wendy and George are finally together! [Glad you're happy Grin] 

Miss Foxxxy- Although I'm not a huge H/H shipper, I love the way you put them together! [Yay! It's a real compliment when I'm able to get a person who's not really into H/H to be happy about me putting them together.] Wp/Gw shipper is great too [Yay!], I like to hear more outta George, since Fred seems to get more attention in the books. [He does, doesn't he? I never thought about it before.] 

Saphire Morgona- I love the Wendy/George. [Grin Thanks!] 

Awww... I love Wendy and George together. (Yay!) And all the H/H-iness. But what about Ron? [I have plans for him. Don't worry.] The Boggart was way harsh [I know, I know, but it was necessary.] 

harryherm84 

Thanks for the reviews everyone! You're AWSOME!! :) 

=======================================================================   
======================================================================= 

Harry rocketed through the stadium as he raced Draco Malfoy for the snitch. He was still the best seeker Hogwarts had ever seen, but he had to admit that Malfoy was getting better. He grinned. _"Now I almost have a challenge."_

As the two seekers flew on they had to go through the center Gryffindor goal post, narrowly missing the new fourth year keeper that had joined the team last year, Tea Mason. "Watch where you're going!" she yelled angrily at them as she flew out of the way. 

"Ooooooo! That was a close one!" came the voice of Dean Thomas through the magical megaphone. 

Professor McGonagal sat contentedly in her seat. She was happy someone had finally volunteered to announce the games. She really didn't care for the task. She looked to her right and saw George Weasley and Wendy Potter holding hands. She smiled. It was good to see a Weasley twin doing something other than plotting his next prank. _"Maybe she'll mature him a little"_ she thought hopefully. Her attention was drawn back to the game when she heard a loud boo from the crowd. 

Kimberly Gellar, a fifth year chaser who had joined the team at the start of the season, was rolling on the ground and screaming with pain as she held her hands over her ribcage. Madam Hooch was talking angrily to the Slytherin beater who had hit her. Kimberly was taken from the pitch on a floating stretcher and the Slytherin beater slunk back to his position as Madam Hooch ordered Ginny to take the penalty shot. 

Ginny took hold of the quaffle. She threw it into the air and, just as it became level with the height of her broom, she shot forward and used her broom to hit it like a pool cue. The Slytherin keeper had no chance of stopping it. It nearly grazed his ear as it sailed through the goal. The Gryffindor side of the bleachers erupted in cheers. 

The whistle was blown and Harry went back to looking for the snitch. Andrew Kirke backhanded the quaffle like a volleyball and scored another goal for Gryffindor. Harry smiled. He was glad they were doing well. He had been a little nervous when most of his team had graduated. 

He spotted the snitch flying just ten feet above the ground. Malfoy was already diving for it. Harry flattened himself against his Firebolt and shot down, but Malfoy had already leveled out. Harry was still too high, he wasn't going to make it. Malfoy put on an extra burst of speed and reached his hand out to grab the snitch. He missed and the snitch hit him squarely in the eye. It bounced upwards. Harry saw his chance and easily caught the snitch as he sped past a dazed Malfoy. The roar of the Gryffindor crowd was deafening. 

Harry didn't see, or hear, the particularly malicious looking ghost that had appeared behind him. Just a second after passing Malfoy the ghost swung his hand forward and hit the end of Harry's Firebolt. Still moving at maximum speed, he spun out of control. Looking like a human drill, Harry shot towards the Slytherin goal post, with no way of stopping. 

"HARRY!!!" Hermione screamed in fear. 

Suddenly, the broom stopped. Harry took a chance and opened his eyes. He was frozen in mid-air just a few inches from impact. He blinked in surprise as he noticed a pair of semi-transparent hands held up in front of the broom. Esmeralda's face appeared as a misty haze. She smiled in satisfaction and vanished. 

Harry dropped his broom to the ground and vomited. "Deletrius," he whispered as he pointed his wand at the mess he had made. The puddle instantly disappeared. 

Madam Pomfrey arrived at Harry's position and pointed her wand at his stomach. "Medicor ventris," she said. 

Harry felt much better. "Thank you," he said as he stood up. 

Hermione was running toward Harry. "Harry! Are you alright?" she said as she collected him into a gentle hug. 

Harry returned the hug. "I'm fine Mione, thanks to Esmeralda." 

Hermione looked around for the young ghost. "She was here?" 

"She wasn't solid this time. Even I could barely see her," Harry replied wearily. 

Ron arrived on the scene with Wendy and George right behind him. "That was spectacular Harry!" Ron said, beaming with pride. 

"Tell me you're kidding Ron. Don't you realized Harry could have been killed?" Hermione said with disgust at Ron's apparent lack of concern for his best friend. 

Ron sighed. "Of course I was worried Hermione, but he's okay." Ron noticed Harry had a puzzled look on his face. "Harry? You okay mate?" 

"Does it seem....quiet to you?" Harry replied. He was right. The pitch had gone deathly quiet. 

The group noticed everyone in the stands was looking up, so they followed suit. High above the crowd the sky was growing steadily darker. "What the hell?" Wendy said out loud to no one in particular. 

Suddenly Professor Dumbledore's voice boomed through out the pitch. "Everyone, return to your dormitories immediately." 

Harry and the others watched as the prefects stood and began organizing their houses into groups to return to the castle. "We better get moving," Harry said. The others nodded and began walking. 

The students walked in a large, organized mass with the prefects and teachers in the lead. By the time they reached the main doors it was so dark that everyone had cast lumos on their wands. 

As soon as the doors were opened every torch in the building erupted in light. The prefects quickly led everyone away, while Dumbledore and the teachers shut themselves in the great hall. 

=======================================================================

The Gryffindors sat in various places all around the common room, talking nervously about what had just taken place. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Wendy and George were sitting on the floor, in a corner away from the main group. Wendy turned to Harry. "Does this kind of shit happen every year?" Wendy said in a 'please tell me it's not true' tone of voice. Harry grimaced and nodded. She sighed in mild dispair. 

"All we can do now is wait and see what Dumbledore decides to do," Hermione said. 

Harry stood and looked out of the nearest window at the blackness surrounding the school. "Everyone, come here," he said suddenly. They all stood. "Look," he said as he pointed at a section of the sky. 

"The Sun. It's still visible," Hermione said in disbelief. Indeed, they were still able see the sun through the cloak of darkness. 

"What does that mean?" Wendy asked. 

"It means that this isn't just darkness," replied Hermione with dread in her voice. "It's a magical barrier." 

The group looked back to the sky with concern, a sense of fear creeping over their hearts. 

.........TO BE CONTINUED  


=======================================================================

Medicor vetris literally means "cure stomach" in Latin, and since I can't claim parts of the Latin language as mine, you are free to use it if you wish. A credit would be nice, but isn't required. 

Later guys. Grins and waves 


	7. A Rude Awakening

Harry Potter and the Terror Nights- by Songbird21

Chapter 7

(Part of the 'Emerald Spellbook' series) 

Harry Potter and all the characters are not mine blah blah blah. The only things/people I own are Wendy Potter, Tea Mason, Esmeralda Carney, Kimberly Gellar, the spell creation course, the mermaid language course, the broom making course, the blue magic flower ball, and "The Secret Lives of Spirits". Please do not use them in a story without asking me. 

As always, big thanks to reviewers: The Sweetest Things, KypDurron, Shawnpickett, marvybelle, and nekolupin. You guys rock!! :) 

Please read and review. It totally makes my day! Thanks! 

=======================================================================   
======================================================================= 

That night, the prefects, George and Professor McGonagall slept in shifts. McGonagall had told the students it was a precautionary measure, but had refused to say any more on the matter. This left the students to try and figure out what was happening on their own, which led to one wild idea after another. By the time McGonagall announced 'lights out' most of the students were sure something was going to attack them in their sleep. 

Harry laid awake in his bed, thinking to himself. He was almost certain the new ghosts had something to do with that barrier. _"I wish I knew how to find Esmeralda."_ he thought in frustration. He hated not knowing what was going on. McGonagall's silence wasn't helping to ease his anxiety either. _"She seems to be on our side."_

Harry heard a sound like water splashing. He looked upward to see a female ghost with wavy hair hovering above him. She was holding a small silver jar and her face was twisted into a cruel grin. "What do you want?" he asked with apprehension. 

"To hear you scream," the ghost replied, her voice dripping with malice. She flicked her right index finger in the liquid contained in the jar. A single, quarter sized drop of the jar's silvery contents landed on the back of Harry's right hand. 

Harry cried out in pain as the liquid, which he realized must have been some kind of acid, burned a nasty hole in his skin. His yell had woken up the rest of the boy's dormitory, who were now stumbling out of bed and heading in Harry's direction. He rolled onto the floor just in time to avoid the entire jar of acid being emptied onto his mattress. Unfortunately the acid splashed and a fair amount still hit him. 

The ghost screeched in anger at her failure and vanished, letting the jar fall to the floor with a loud crash as it shattered. 

Professor McGonagall pushed her way through the crowd of boys. Somehow, she simply knew who had screamed. Upon seeing Harry her breath caught in her throat. He was very pale and his breathing was labored. "Harry," she said with concern once she had reached him, "Are you alright?" She pulled his left hand from the top of his right and winced at the sight of the burn. "Dear Merlin. Are there anymore?" 

"Yeah. On my arm," he said as he began to perspire. "And I think there's one on my ba...ck," he replied, passing out as he finished. 

Hermione arrived just in time to see her beloved fall to the floor. "Harry!" she screeched in fright as she knelt down beside him. There was a small pool of blood forming at Harry's side. 

"Everyone clear back!" McGonagall commanded to the growing mass of Gryffindors. 

Hermione was reluctant to leave Harry's side, but she began to move, deciding McGonagall felt a need to asses the situation without distraction. 

McGonagall put a hand on Hermione's shoulder to keep her from leaving. "Not you, Miss Granger." She turned to George. "Run and fetch Madam Pomfrey!" 

George didn't even waste time relaying his understanding to his former professor, before turning and running at full speed out the door and down the hallways. 

"Madam Pomfrey has been teaching you medicine?" McGonagall asked Hermione. Though it sounded more like a statement than a question. Hermione nodded. "I may need your help," she said as she began to turn over Harry's unconscious form. In the middle of his back she quickly found a three-inch diameter hole in his robes and carefully peeled away the stiffened fabric. 

Hermione made a sound that was somewhere between a barely stifled scream, and sucking in a breath. Her eyes filled with tears at the sight of Harry's back. The hole in his skin was almost as large as the one in his robe, and it was nearly an inch deep. The edges of the wound were jagged and white. It was bleeding and his ribs were just visible through the muscles. She forced herself to stay focused and immediately went to work. "Signum vulnus." Her wand began to glow blue and emit a soft hum. She moved it over Harry's wound in a circular motion and the wound slowly began to close. 

She was fighting to keep herself from falling to pieces. Hermione knew getting hysterical would not help Harry, but controlling her emotions was very difficult. The work seem to go in slow motion to her. Every second felt like an eternity. As soon as the wound had closed enough to stop the bleeding she collapsed into tears, dropping her wand, which clattered as it hit the floor. 

Madam Pomfrey arrived just as Hermione finished her work. "What happened here Minerva?" she asked, wincing as she saw Harry's wound. 

"I discovered Harry on the floor with a large hole in his back. Miss Granger repaired it as best she could. I have no idea how he was wounded," McGonagall answered immediately. 

"It was a ghost," Ron said quickly as he glanced at Harry in great concern. "It tried to pour acid on him," he finished, looking like he was going to be sick. 

"What?!" McGonagall exclaimed. 

"He got out of the way, but some of it still hit him," Seamus added, wincing. 

McGonagall looked confused. "What kind of acid could cause that much damage so quickly?" 

Madam Pomfrey, who had been studying the still open wound on Harry's hand, suddenly looked to Seamus. "Mr Finnigan." 

"Yes," Seamus answered quickly. 

"Go tell Professor Snape to meet me in the infirmary at once!" she ordered. Seamus nodded and left. Madam Pomfrey turned back to McGonagall. "It was dragon acid, Minerva," Madam Pomfrey said softly. McGonagall visibly stiffened. "I should think that you, of all people, would recognize the effects of..." she began. 

McGonagall held up a slender hand. "Poppy, this is not the time to bring that up," she said sharply. 

Madam Pomfrey, Wendy, George and McGonagall loaded Harry onto the stretcher that Madam Pomfrey had had George bring with them to the dormitory. They left Gryffindor tower with Harry's stretcher floating roughly three feet off the ground in the middle of the group. 

=======================================================================

As they walked alongside the stretcher Madam Pomfrey turned to Hermione. "It would have been too late by the time I arrived." Hermione's walking speed slowed a bit. "You saved his life Hermione. Well done," she said as she gave a congradulatory smile. 

"I did it to save Harry. As long as Harry's alright, that's all that matters," Hermione replied with conviction. 

Madam Pomfrey nodded and smiled. "Of course," she replied. She then jogged ahead to get back in step with the stretcher. 

Hermione walked on behind the stretcher, staring at Harry's sleeping face. She spoke to herself in a soft whisper. "As long as Harry's alright....I can breath." 

=======================================================================

"Poppy! Calm down," Snape said with annoyance. 

"Calm down?!" Madam Pomfrey retorted with outrage. "Because you did not properly secure your ingredients case Harry Potter is in my infirmary....AGAIN!" she yelled as she pointed in Harry's general direction. 

"You say that as if I intended his injury!" Snape replied angrily as he rose from his chair. 

"Wouldn't surprise me," Ron muttered under his breath. 

Snape snapped his head around to face Ron. "What was that, Mister Weasley?" he hissed. 

Ron cleared his throat. "Nothing Sir," he said quickly. 

Snape glared at Ron in suspicion, but didn't press the inquiry any further. He returned his attention to Madam Pomfrey. "I had that case secured. If that ghost got in, then she picked the lock." 

Madam Pomfrey shot Snape a withering look before harrumphing and heading over to her desk to complete some paperwork. 

Snape turned to Ron. "Despite my dislike for Mister Potter, I am not now, nor have I ever been, out for his life. You would do well to remember that next time, _before_ you loose ten points from your house," he said icily. 

"Ten points?!" Ron said with indignation. 

"Yes....ten," Snape repeated. He then turned and left the room. 

Hermione shook her head. "You must learn to hold your tongue Ron," Hermione said in disappointed sort of way. 

Ron pursed his lips in annoyance. "Oh c'mon. Don't even try to tell me you weren't thinking the exact same thing," he said as he pointed at her. 

"Yes, I did think that. But at least I had the presence of mind to keep my thoughts to myself," she said haughtily. 

Ron sighed angrily. He was about to say something back to Hermione when Madam Pomfrey strode over from her desk. 

"Alright everyone, I need to tend to Harry and you are all in the way. Scat," she said, gesturing toward the door. 

Amid much grumbling the group stood and began to walk out the door. Wendy was the second to the last person to go. She looked back at the last person, who was Hermione. "Aren't you coming?" she asked. 

"Madam Pomfrey, couldn't I stay?" Hermione asked with a hopeful look. 

"Of course dear. I could use your help anyway," Madam Pomfrey replied with a smile. 

Wendy grinned. "I'll see ya later then," she said as she walked out the door. 

Hermione grabbed a wet towel from the bowl of ice water next to her, wrung it out, folded it, and placed it on Harry's forehead. "You really need to stop scaring me like that," she said softly as she ran her index finger along his cheek. "I'm going turn gray early." 

"I'll try," came a weak sounding reply. 

Hermione smiled. "Harry," she breathed with relief. 

"I'd better be careful. I'm going to wind up paying rent here," Harry said with a light chuckle. 

"How can you make jokes at a time like this?" Hermione asked, sounding a little upset. 

Harry smiled and touched her forehead. "Because I need you to smile. I hate seeing this little crease in between your eyebrows," he said lovingly. 

Hermione smiled and gave him a brief kiss on the lips. "You are too sweet." 

"Eh. What can I say? It's a talent," Harry replied sleepily. 

Madam Pomfrey, who had been watching the entire scene, decided to interrupt. "It seems like he's going to be just fine," she said with a smile. She put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Go get some sleep. You can come back in the morning." 

Hermione nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said just before she kissed him. "I love you so much." 

"Good. As long as that never changes, I can be happy," he said with a yawn. 

Hermione smiled warmly. "You don't have to worry about that," she said, then kissed him again. She got up, turned around and walked to the door, smiling at him one more time before leaving the room. 

"Night, love," Harry said. Then he rolled onto his side and fell into a contented sleep. 

.........TO BE CONTINUED

=============================================================

Signum vulnus literally means "Seal wound" in latin. 


	8. Into The Darkness

Harry Potter and the Terror Nights- by Songbird21

Chapter 8

(Part of the 'Emerald Spellbook' series) 

Harry Potter and all the characters are not mine blah blah blah. The only things/people I own are Wendy Potter, Tea Mason, Esmeralda Carney, Kimberly Gellar, the spell creation course, the mermaid language course, the broom making course, the blue magic flower ball, and "The Secret Lives of Spirits". Please do not use them in a story without asking me. 

Oh, and to clear something up. They are in seventh year. I don't know why nobody seems to know this. I mentioned twice in my previous fic that they had been in sixth year, so I thought it'd be obvious that this was their seventh. Oh well. 

Please read and review. It really makes my day! Thanks! 

=======================================================================   
======================================================================= 

Harry and Ron sat on Harry's bed while they sorted through a pile of Berti Botts Every Flavor Beans. They had them piled together according to flavor. At least, that's what they were trying to do. 

"Blech!" Ron said as he spat out a chewed bean. "Harry, you put spinach in the lime pile again." 

Harry shrugged. "Sorry, mate. Some of the colors look almost identical." 

Ron was gulping down the pitcher of water that had been on the night stand next to Harry's bed when Hermione came in. She sighed loudly. "Ron," she said accusingly. Ron just stared at her with his cheeks full of water with a look that said 'What now?'. She sighed again. "Oh never mind," she said as she waved her hand dismissively. She walked over and sat down next to Harry. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she stroked his cheek. 

Harry smiled. "Better now that you're here," he said as he leaned up for a quick kiss. 

Ron rolled his eyes. "Oy, you two. You mind? I just ate," he said with a big grin. He moved out of the way just in time to avoid Harry trying to whack him one. 

"Where's Wendy and George?" Harry asked once he'd given up on reaching Ron. 

"They're only letting a few students down from the common rooms at a time," Hermione explained. "They're worried about more attacks," she said as she bit her lower lip. 

Harry nodded. "Makes sense," he said as he grabbed his glasses off the bedside table. 

"And they've canceled classes until further notice," Hermione said with a scowl on her face. 

Harry laughed. "You're probably the only one who's upset about that." 

Hermione pursed her lips in annoyance. 

"Alright Harry," said Madam Pomfrey as she walked over to the trio, "You're all set. You may leave any time you wish," she said with a smile. She walked back to her desk and sat down. 

Hermione put a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'll leave so you can get dressed," she said. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and walked out the door. 

=======================================================================

Harry and Ron walked the long route back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry yawned. "Those beds are awful. I barely slept all night," he said as he kicked a piece of stone that had come loose from the floor. 

Suddenly, Ron stopped in his tracks. Harry took a few more steps before realizing he was alone and walked back to his best friend. "Ron?" he asked. "What's the matter?" 

Ron shook back the dazed look on his face. "I just remembered something Esmeralda said to me," he said in a quiet voice. 

"What?" Harry asked as he pushed his glasses higher up onto his nose. 

Ron cleared his throat. "She said something about the basement of the dungeons. I think we need to go down there," he said as he slowly started walking again. 

"Hmm," was Harry's temporary reply. Ron could see his friend was thinking, and so remained quiet. _"I'm actually not the who's the only target for a change......Is it really worth it? But what if they come after Mione next....?"_ Finally he nodded. "Okay. But this time I want to talk to Dumbledore first," he said as he yawned again. 

The two friends headed towards the direction of the Great Hall. Once there, they peered inside through the small space between the large doors. Dumbledore, who had apparently just entered the room before Harry and Ron got there, seated himself at the head of a long table. All other teachers that were not guarding the students filled the rest of the elegant, high-backed chairs. 

"Did any of you find anything?" Dumbledore said in a concerned voice. 

"No," replied Madam Pomfrey. "Albus, we must get the children out of here," she said tensely. 

Dumbledore frowned. "I am aware of that Poppy. Unfortunately this force field is something that is beyond my powers." 

Every teacher in the room instantly looked nervous. "How is that possible?" Madame Pomfrey asked. 

"It is created by these spirits. Thus far we have seen three of them. I believe there are more. When a force field is created by the dead it is much more powerful since they have no bodies to inhibit the flow of magic." He sighed and interlaced his fingers, resting his chin on the tops of his knuckles. "We have no choice, but to find the source of these spirits." 

"Their source?" Professor Flitwick asked as he re-adjusted his position on the stack of dictionaries being used to bring him to a proper seating height. 

"Their graves," Dumbledore replied solemnly. 

The entire teaching staff sucked in a breath. Wizards or not, the idea of digging around in someone's grave was not appealing in the slightest. 

Harry had heard enough. "We have to go in there," he said as he pushed his way through the doors. 

Ron was less than enthusiastic about this course of action. He knew he would get in trouble for interrupting a teacher's meeting, but he followed anyway. 

The two friends had failed to notice the young male ghost who had been watching them. "Hmmm." He turned to leave. "I'd better report this to Jacob," he said as he floated away. 

Professor Dumbledore looked up when Harry and Ron entered. Ron expected to be told to leave at once but..... 

"Harry? What is it?" Dumbledore said with concern as he rose from his seat. 

"I'm sorry for interrupting Professor, but we think we might know where you need to start looking," Harry said as he stepped forward. He glanced at Ron and then continued. "Esmeralda told Ron to look in the basement." 

Dumbledore's face instantly became stern. "Then we must search the dungeons immediately." The teachers all gave a quick nod and stood. 

As they walked out of the Great Hall Harry and Ron made to follow, but Dumbledore stopped them by holding out his arm. "Not this time you two." 

"But..." Harry began. 

"For once, your life is not in immediate danger. I should like to keep it that way," Dumbledore said with a warm smile. "Please return to your common room and inform Professor McGonagall of what is happening." 

Harry sighed and nodded, then he and Ron left the area. 

As Harry and Ron were walking back to Gryffindor tower Harry looked out the windows as they passed by them. He shuddered at the lack of sunlight. If it was possible, it seemed even darker than before. _"It's just creepy. It's the middle of the day and it's pitch black out."_ he thought. 

As they stepped up to the door to the common room they noticed it was unusually quiet. It made them nervous, so they were as silent as possible as they slid through the door. They saw that all the Gryffindors were huddled together in the center of the room, with Professor McGonagall and George on the outside edge, wands drawn....and pointed in their direction. 

The moment Harry and Ron were completely through the door George and McGonagall visibly relaxed and lowered their wands. McGonagall let out the breath she had apparently been holding and put a hand over her heart. "For the love of Merlin, boys! Don't sneak up on us like that!" 

Harry smiled a little. It was rare to see McGonagall so flustered and for some reason, he found it amusing. "What's going on?" he asked. 

"We were attacked earlier. Paravati's finger was broken. Hermione is attempting to fix it now," McGonagall said as George and the students sat down in various places through out the room. Harry then relayed the information of what Dumbledore and the other teachers were doing. When he had finished she sat down heavily in one of the soft armchairs. "I do wish he had asked me to come along. She looked at the floor and said in a soft whisper, "Be careful Albus." 

=======================================================================

Professor Dumbledore and the teachers cautiously headed down the halls to the dungeons. The walls seemed much closer than normal. The closer they got to the basement stairwell, the colder the air around them became. 

"It shouldn't be this cold down here," remarked Professor Sprout as small puffs of white escaped from her mouth with each breath. 

"I know Pomona," Dumbledore replied. (A/N- I took the first name for Sprout from the trading card game. It may or may not, be accurate.) His heart pounded in his chest as he walked, more from adrenaline than fear. Something wasn't right, and it wasn't just the cold. The path to the stairs kept taking turns where it shouldn't have. Not long after he had spoken to Sprout he stopped walking. "Everyone. Turn around." 

Professor Flitwick eyed Dumbledore warily. "Why?" he asked, his voice trembling slightly. 

"This is a trap," Dumbledore quickly replied. 

On that note, everyone turned to go down the hall they had just come through....except that it wasn't there. A straight, stone wall stood in front of them. 

"What now Albus?" Snape asked in his usual calm growl. 

"It would seem that we have no choice," Dumbledore said as he turned around. "We must go forward," he said calmly, and began walking. 

The teachers nervously followed the Headmaster of Hogwarts down into the cold, uninviting depths. 

.........TO BE CONTINUED

=======================================================================


	9. Fear

Harry Potter and the Terror Nights- by Songbird21

Chapter 9

(Part of the 'Emerald Spellbook' series) 

Harry Potter and all the characters are not mine blah blah blah. The only things/people I own are Wendy Potter, Tea Mason, Esmeralda Carney, Kimberly Gellar, the spell creation course, the mermaid language course, the broom making course, the blue magic flower ball, Jacob and "The Secret Lives of Spirits". Please do not use them in a story without asking me. 

Thank you to reviewers: Shawn Pickett, juggling stars and serenitybliss 

Thanks and question answers for:   
Tracey- This was a VERY short chapter. Was hoping for a little more since it's been so long since you updated! Please keep writing. I'm enjoying this story. [I apologize for that. Hopefully this one will make up for it. It's 2500 words.] 

Lalala- you made a mistake: in a former chapter, you said Harry was playing Hufflepuff. then you made the quiddich scene with Slytherin. [ACK! I can't believe I did that! Anyway. It's fixed now. Thank you so much for catching that one!!!] 

Please read and review. I love reviews! Thanks! 

=======================================================================   
======================================================================= 

Hermione sat in front of the fireplace with a large book in her lap. Harry, Ron and Wendy were all slumped on the couch, waiting for her to finish. 

Finally, Harry sat up and stared at Hermione. "How can you be doing homework at a time like this!?" he said with exasperation. 

Calmly, Hermione shut her book, looked up at Harry and folder her arms. "Oh, and your activity is _so_ much more stimulating. Would you prefer I laze about on the sofa and count ceiling stones with you?" she said with deep sarcasm. 

Harry sighed. "Sorry. It's just all this waiting is getting to me," he said as he pushed his hair out of his face. 

Hermione's expression softened. "I understand that, Harry. But there's really nothing more that we can do," she said as she took her place next to him. 

"Let's go get some snacks," Wendy said suddenly. "I feel like some crisps." Everyone just stared at her. She became uncomfortable under their gaze. "What??" 

Hermione giggled. "You just spoke with a British accent." 

Ron snorted. So did Harry. "I did not!" Wendy said with a slight indignation. 

Ron paused in his laughing long enough to counter with, "Yes...you did." 

"And you said crisps instead of potato chips," Harry chimed in. 

Wendy growled in annoyance. 

"It was slight, but it was there," Hermione said, her giggling slowing down. "I'm sorry, but you're always saying that you'll never loose your Massachusetts accent." Wendy folded her arms and pouted. "Oh come on, we were only teasing," she said as she put a hand on her friend's arm. 

"Yeah, I know," Wendy replied. She then promptly stuck her tongue out at Hermione, with a smile. 

Suddenly the sound of hands clapping caught everyone's attention. "All right everyone. Start your night time routines. It's nearly time for bed," McGonagall said crisply. 

All the Gryffindors headed up the stairs to their respective towers. Harry noticed that, as usual, Wendy left the Common Room to go to the girls bathroom instead of following the others. Something about it bothered him. Lately he had noticed that she made sure that all the other girls had gone up the stairs before she left the room. _"Why would she care if the other girls needed to go too?"_ he thought. _"Maybe all this ghost business is getting to me."_ he wondered. _"Still...."_

Harry turned away from the stairs and followed his sister out the door. He felt like a jerk sneaking around behind her like that, but his curiosity wouldn't leave him alone. Finally, after peeking around a corner, he spotted her. She was no more than ten feet in front of him. "Wendy?" he said with uncertainty. 

Wendy jumped. She dropped her glass, which bounced a couple of times before settling on the floor and rolling away from her. She turned around and glared at her brother. "Jesus, Harry!" she said with a trace of anger in her voice. She glanced down at the cup. "You are _so_ beyond lucky that cup is plastic." 

"I'm sorry. I just...." he paused, trying to think of what to say. _Maybe I should just tell her the truth........Oh yes, Harry. Tell her you were spying on her. That'll go over **real** well._ "...wanted to say goodnight," he finished, hoping she would buy it. 

Wendy sighed and dropped her arms to her sides. "Well, next time do it when I'm not in a spooky hallway at night." 

Harry suddenly noticed a small brown bottle in Wendy's right hand. "What's that?" he asked, pointing at the bottle. 

Wendy's eyes went wide and she immediately began to stammer. "Um......that's um....my..." she looked down and squeezed here eyes shut, "medicine." 

Harry swallowed. "Medicine? For what?" he said as he took a step toward her. 

Wendy avoided his concerned gaze as she spoke. "It's....an anti-scar potion." 

"What?! You mean you have one too?" he said with shock in his voice. 

Wendy suddenly looked very bitter. "No, I don't have a curse scar. I have an ordinary, run-of-the mill, makes people frown in disgust scar," she said as she stared at the floor.. 

Harry suddenly felt very sad for his sister. "Can I ask where it is?" 

"You don't have to," she said, pointing to her temple, "The potion is starting to wear off." 

As Harry watched, a section of skin starting on her right temple and ending on her forehead just above her right eyebrow, began to change . It became a sort of tanish yellow and sunk in just a tiny bit. When it was fully out it was wide enough to cover an area four inches long and two inches wide. It also had an almost white line bordering the entire thing. He felt his heart sink. To think she had been hiding this all that time."Why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked gently. 

Wendy raised her eyes to Harry's. "Well, at first I didn't know how you might react to something like this. I was afraid you would freak out and not want me around anymore. I've...lost a friend that way before. After a while, the sneaking around just kind of became....habit. Sorry. I should've known you wouldn't desert me," she said as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"It's okay," Harry said with a smile. "And it's not that bad." Wendy gave him a skeptical look. "Really. If your hair wasn't pulled back in a ponytail I might not've even noticed it. 

Wendy gave Harry a hug. "Thanks, Bro." 

"No problem," Harry said as they released the hug. "Mind some company on the way to the bathroom?" 

Wendy gave a relieved smile. "Please?" 

Harry smiled as the two continued to the girl's bathroom. 

=======================================================================

Hermione crawled into her bed and pulled the covers high around her shoulders. McGonagall walked slowly around the room and then began to descend the stairs to check on the sixth years. Hermione wished she hadn't left. She didn't feel comfortable sleeping without someone keeping a constant vigil. _"Just think about Harry. That should calm my nerves."_ she thought. Not long after that she fell into a somewhat fitful slumber, not noticing the two ghosts that had just come though the far wall...floating in her direction. 

=======================================================================

Professor Dumbledore and the teachers were almost halfway down the basement stairs when the stairs suddenly disappeared. They fell through and landed on a large patch of cushion mushrooms. Once the shock of the fall was gone Dumbledore sat up and took a look at his surroundings. They were in a room roughly thirty feet square. Aside from the mushrooms there didn't seem to be much in the way of vegetation. There were four sets of manacles hanging on the wall to his right. Several lit candles lined the walls and there was a door in the front. He recognized the room as one of the more ancient dungeons. 

He stood and began to walk towards the door. He hadn't taken more than ten steps before a pair of ghosts shot out of the walls, grabbed him by the shoulders, and flung him back onto the mushrooms. Just as he had gotten himself back to a sitting position he heard a voice that had not crossed his thoughts for more than forty years. _"It can not be."_ he thought in disbelief. 

"Well well Dumbledore. Still poking your skinny nose into where it doesn't belong eh?" said a male voice just as another ghost came floating through the door. He was tall and thin with a sneer on his face that would make a Malfoy cringe. 

Dumbledore's eyes went wide as spoke the name of the boy in front of him with shock and apprehension. "Jacob..." 

=======================================================================

Hermione suddenly felt herself surrounded by cold water and her eyes snapped open. She struggled to get to the blessed air above, but something...no...someone was holding her down. She also thought she heard muffled voices coming from above. She kicked as hard as she could and managed to get her right ear out of the water. {{"LET HER GO!!!"}} she managed to hear before she was shoved back down beneath the water. 

Hermione recognized the voice. It was Harry's. She hated hearing that kind of distress in his voice. She kicked harder. 

Harry struggled against the strong, yet nearly invisible, hands that kept him from getting to Hermione. "Why are you doing this?!!" he yelled. 

A young looking male ghost, who seemed to be in charge and doing nothing but floating about in an appraising manner, spoke in a bored voice. "Because she," he said as he pointed to a sobbing Esmeralda on one of the pool house benches, "can't keep her big mouth shut." He floated over to her and stared down at her shaking form in mild disgust. "And because she seems to like you three," he said as he moved his finger in a circular motion to indicate Harry, Hermione and Ron. Ron was next to Harry, also being held back from reaching Hermione, "so much...I decided to teach her a lesson. Don't worry. Your turn is coming" 

At this comment Esmeralda wailed even louder. "I'm so sorry Harry!" she said between sobs. 

Harry couldn't stand it. Hermione was being drowned, right there in front of him and he couldn't do a thing about it. He wanted his wand. His eyes went wide and a lump formed in his throat as Hermione's body went limp. "DAMMIT!" he screamed in frustration. 

Hermione began to feel the blackness seeping in around her mind. _"No...please...not like this. I can't...die...like thisss."_ she managed to think before the darkness swallowed her completely. 

Esmeralda bit her lower lip. She kept looking from the lead ghost to Hermione. _"I can't fight Malcolm. He's too strong...but...I can't stand seeing Harry looking so sad."_ She gulped. _"I have to try..."_ She stood up, and with a cry of rage and frustration, leapt at Malcolm. 

Malcolm looked up in confusion as he felt the full force of Esmeralda's body slamming into his. The two ghosts crashed onto the floor. Malcolm, who was on the bottom of the pile, sank into the stone floor a bit before he managed to re-solidify himself. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!" he roared. 

Ron recognized Malcolm's voice now. It was the same ghost who had dragged poor Esmeralda away the first time he had spoken to her. He watched as, along with his indignant yell, Malcolm blasted her with some kind of dark energy. She careened backwards. She spiraled her arms, but wasn't able to keep her balance. She barely de-solidified herself just in time to avoid a nasty collision with the bench she had been sitting on earlier. 

Ron's attention was drawn away from the brawling spirits when the hair on his arms stood up. He could feel static-like energy coming from his right. He looked over at Harry and froze. "What the bloody Hell???" 

Harry didn't hear his best friend, not even a little bit. All his attention was focused on Hermione's submerged form. His hands formed tightly balled fists as his body began to tense up. He could feel his power rising. It was happening again. Just like in the Forbidden Forest. 

Ron, for his part could do nothing but stare at Harry's eyes. They were glowing with a fierce white light. It was so all consuming that none of his eye's features could be seen. Ron was scared. No, make that terrified. _"Why? Why do his eyes look like that?"_ he thought as his eyes went wide. 

A visible ripple went through the air around Harry's body as the two ghosts that were holding him were thrown backwards into the wall behind them. Since they were still solid at the time they were knocked unconscious. "AHHHHHHGGGG!!" Harry screamed in rage as he cupped his hand and thrust them outward. "Phantasma interfector!" he screamed. 

Ron watched in amazement as a ball of lightning formed in between Harry's hands. It shot forward with the force of a wrecking ball at the ghosts who had been trying to drown Hermione. They barely had time to blink before the ball hit them and literally blew them apart. Ron's heart would not leave his throat. _"He killed them!"_ he thought in utter shock. _"That shouldn't be possible! Not at our level!"_ He had heard Harry's story of how he had killed the Soul Beast, but he seeing his best friend's power in real life was a whole different story. 

Harry turned his attention to Malcolm, who had been staring at him during Harry's attack on his underlings. Malcolm knew he was in trouble. He dove through the floor and out of sight. 

Harry suddenly remembered Hermione. His eyes reverted back to normal as he made a mad dash for the pool. He held out his hand in Hermione's direction. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted. Hermione's limp body floated up and out of the water. Harry drew his hand backwards and she began to move towards him. As soon as she reached his position he grabbed her and laid her down on the floor. He held out a shaking hand over her blue-ish tinted body. "Consanesco." 

His fear now gone, Ron now knelt down beside Harry. _"Merlin, let him know what he's doing."_ he pleaded in his mind. 

Hermione's form suddenly convulsed and her upper body was forced upward a bit as she coughed up the water in her lungs. _"Am I...safe?"_ she thought as she started to become conscious. Then she heard that all too familiar voice, like it was being spoken from very far away. 

"Mione. Mione are you alright??" Harry asked as he choked back the tears that had started to form. 

Hermione fought to open her eyes. When she finally succeeded she saw Harry and Ron hovering over her. "Harry...?" she said hoarsely. 

Ron made a small smile and a look over relief washed over Harry's face. "Oh Thank God....thank God," Harry said as he pulled Hermione into loving embrace. After a moment he broke the hug and looked over at Esmeralda, who was still staring at him in shock. She noticed he was looking her way and floated over to him. "Thank you." he said softly. "Without your distraction...I might not've been able to concentrate. I owe you...," he looked down at Hermione, "...everything." 

Esmeralda smiled, and for the first time since they had met her, it was truly happy. 

.........TO BE CONTINUED

=======================================================================

Latin spell translations: Phantasma interfector= Ghost killer Consanesco= be healed 


	10. Poison

Harry Potter and the Terror Nights- by Songbird21

Chapter 10

(Part of the 'Emerald Spellbook' series) 

NOTE: I hate to do this to you guys again, but you need to re-read chapter 14 of Soul Crystal if you've read it before August 31st,04. Just skim down to the part where Dumbledore is explaining to Harry about his family. There's a much better explanation of what is going on with Harry and his powers. 

Harry Potter and all the characters are not mine blah blah blah. The only things/people I own are Wendy Potter, Tea Mason, Esmeralda Carney, Kimberly Gellar, Malcolm, Jacob, Lisa, Emily, Wesley, the spell creation course, the mermaid language course, the broom making course, the blue magic flower ball, and "The Secret Lives of Spirits". Please do not use them in a story without asking me. 

Thank you to reviewers: Shawn Pickett, juggling stars and starviolinist279 

Please read and review. I love reviews! Thanks! 

  


In the midst of sleep Harry felt someone gently shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Wendy smiling down at him. He yawned and looked around. _"Where did Esmeralda go? Wasn't she keeping watch?"_

"There you are. We've been looking everywhere for you." Her expression changed to concern and her voice followed suit. "Are you alright? Why's Mione all wet?" 

Harry glanced down at the sleeping girl on his lap and began to stroke her forehead. "They...they tried to drown her," he said with a heavy voice. 

Wendy's eyes went wide in horror. "The ghosts?" she exclaimed as McGonagall came up behind her. 

Harry nodded. "If it wasn't for Esmeralda..." he began. 

"Harry, are you crazy?? You're the only thing that stopped them!" Ron yelled before he noticed the small group of six students standing not too far behind Wendy. 

Harry's head snapped around to Ron's position. His eyes said **_"Be quite! I don't want them to know!"_**

Ron didn't say another word, but the damage was done. Everyone was whispering to each other, making Harry feel _very_ uncomfortable. 

McGonagall spoke up. "Harry, what is Mister Weasley talking about?" 

Harry gulped and stared down. "Can I tell you later...when I don't have an audience?" 

McGonagall cocked an eyebrow. "Indeed. Well then, let's get back to Gryffindor tower, shall we?" 

Harry nodded and lightly shook Hermione in order to wake her. "Mione...Mione wake up." 

Hermione stirred and yawned. "Hmm? Oh." She looked up and saw McGonagall. "Oh Professor, you're here," she said with a relieved smile. 

"Glad to see you're alright, Miss Granger. Alright everyone, let's go," McGonagall said as Harry, Ron and Hermione stood up. 

As the group began to walk Malcolm suddenly shot up from the floor behind Harry and snapped a metal collar around his neck. 

Harry suddenly felt sick to his stomach and very weak. _"I don't get it. Why do I feel like I've been kicked by a hippogriff?"_

Malcolm smiled in satisfaction. "I thought so. Alright! Kill them all!" Malcolm yelled at the floor. Four more ghosts came from underneath the room and surrounded the group. 

McGonagall's eyes widened in recognition. "Malcolm?!" 

Malcolm turned a cold stare towards McGonagall. "Ah, Professor. How nice to see you again." 

McGonagall could do nothing, but stare at Malcolm's face. It was horribley scarred from a deep burn that covered many large sections of his skin. 

Malcolm seemed irritated at this. "Admiring your handiwork McGonagall?" 

At these words everyone stared at McGonagall, making her very uncomfortable. "Malcolm...I...you know I didn't..." she began. 

"DIDN'T WHAT?!" Malcolm shrieked. "Didn't mean to dump DRAGON ACID on my FACE!!??" 

Hermione's eyes bulged in shock. _"So that's what Madam Pomfrey was talking about,"_ she thought. 

Flashback 

** _ McGonagall looked confused. "What kind of acid could cause that much damage so quickly?" _**

"It was dragon acid, Minerva," Madam Pomfrey said softly. "I should think that you, of all people, would recognize the effects of..." she began. 

"Poppy, this is not the time to bring that up," McGonagall said sharply. 

End Flashback 

McGonagall suddenly regained her courage. "You fell into me while I was holding the vat! There was no way I could have avoided it!" she yelled back as she stood rigid. 

"YOU asked me to help you with it!!" Malcolm spat back at her. 

Hermione suddenly felt a rush of sympathy for her teacher. She had never seen her so completely loose control of her emotions before. _"She must've blamed herself,"_ she thought with a small pain in her heart. 

"Malcolm?" said the teenaged female ghost who had attempted to pour the acid on Harry earlier. 

"What!!" Malcolm snapped, in irritation. 

McGonagall took the opportunity the distraction afforded her. She quickly picked up the half-concious Harry and carried him back to the group of students. 

"Jacob is waiting," the female ghost said nervously to Malcolm. 

Malcolm appeared to calm down. "Very well, Lisa." He turned to the group of the living. "Kill McGonagall first," he said with a horrible smile. 

The group of students, and McGonagall, huddled in a group as the ghosts surrounded them. "RUN!!" McGonagall screamed to the group of students. 

McGonagall preformed a weightlessness charm on Harry, then handed him over to Wendy. "Take him! I'll buy you some time!" 

"Phantasma Interfector!" McGonagall yelled as the students ran toward the doors. The spell killed the ghost closest to the door, who happened to be Lisa. _"At least I preformed some justice before my death,"_ she thought. 

Hermione felt as though her lungs were on fire as they raced through the dark corridors of Hogwarts. _"Some place safe,"_ she thought as the two ghosts behind them flung another spell at the group, missing them by a mere foot. _"Got to find someplace safe."_ Even though these were her thoughts she had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that they were going the wrong way. 

"Lavender!" Ron yelled. 

Hermione turned around at Ron's voice and saw that Lavender Brown had tripped and Ron had run over to help her. 

"LISA!" Malcolm yelled. He turned to McGonagall, rage filling his transparent eyes. "You'll pay for that!" He held out his hand. "Accio wand!" Instantly, McGonagall's wand flew from her grasp. 

McGonagall simply smirked. "You think I'm defenseless without my wand?" 

"Stupid hag!" Malcolm retorted. 

McGonagall thrust her hand forward. "Aquilus armum!" A dark cloud filled the pool house, which she used as cover to run for the exit. 

The cloud didn't effect the ghosts physically, of course. But their vision was rendered just as useless as any living person's would have been. Malcolm roared in rage as he blindly flung swirling balls of blackish- purple energy into the dark mass. 

McGonagall dropped down to her knees as she dodged a blast that nearly took her head off, then breathed a sigh of relief as her hand landed on the handle to the exit door. 

Once in the hallway she stood still for a moment; glancing left, then right. _"Which way,"_ she thought in frustration. She nearly went left when she heard Ron's voice coming from her right.

"There!" she affirmed to no one and ran towards the sound. "Please don't let me be too late!" 

Ron's hands just missed Lavender's ankle as she was lifted into the air by the back of her uniform. The young girl screeched in protest. The female ghost that was holding her put her free hand around her neck and began to squeeze. 

Hermione stepped up and pointed her wand at the ghostly offender. "Finite Incantatio!" she yelled. The spell burst forth from her wand and hit the ghost. Nothing happened. Hermione recoiled at the slimy smile the ghost gave her. 

"Hey, that almost tickled," she said sneeringly. "Did you honestly think a student could take me out?" 

Hermione gulped and instinctively took a step back. 

"Your power is infinitesimal compared to mine," said the ghost as Lavender began to turn a bit blue from lack of oxygen. 

"Finite Incantatio!" The spell blasted the ghost from behind. The male ghost next to her turned to see his companion stunned in mid air. 

"Emily!" yelled the male ghost as Lavender dropped, like a sack of potatoes, out of Emily's grasp. 

Ron was knocked to the ground as he caught the falling girl. ::Oof:: After only an instant of being dazed from the impact, he moved Lavender onto her back and began to check for signs of life. 

The spell caster came running out of the shadows. "Don't just stand there like a bunch of pigeons! Run!" commanded McGonagall as she picked up a slowly stirring Lavender and bolted down the corridor. 

The students broke from their momentary trance and chased after their teacher. "I didn't know she could move that fast," Ron exclaimed. 

"Adrenaline does amazing things," Wendy exclaimed, still carrying an semi-conscious Harry. 

Emily's companion preformed a cancellation spell and the two ghosts flew after their targets once again. "There they are, Wes," said Emily, pointing ahead of them. 

Wesley threw a shot of energy at the group and hit a small first year boy. The boy screamed as the energy burned deep into his back. Wesley then picked the boy up and flung him against the wall. His neck made a sickening crack as it broke. 

McGonagall had to hold one of the other students back to keep her from going to him. Blasts kept blazing past the group as they took turn after turn through the maze that was their school. 

McGonagall suddenly noticed they were heading in the direction of the basement. _"We were being herded!"_ she thought in wild panic. _"Why didn't I see it sooner?!"_ A light up ahead. She realized it was a door. She also knew somehow that this was the end of the road. 

The students burst through the door amid blasts of energy. "STOP!!" someone yelled. Suddenly, all was quiet. The students collapsed, exhausted, to the floor. 

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing!" Jacob yelled at Wesley and Emily. The two ghosts hung their heads. More from fear of punishment than shame. 

"Malcom told us to kill them," Emily said softly. 

"Not in here you idiots!!" Jacob yelled. "Are you _trying_ to ruin everything?!" 

While the ghosts were arguing amongst themselves, Wendy carefully laid Harry down on one of the cushion mushrooms. 

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Professor Dumbledore. 

Harry looked up at the headmaster with hazy vision. "I feel so...sick," he replied as Hermione, Ron, Wendy and McGonagall sat down next to him. 

Just then, Malcolm came through the ceiling. Jacob immediately floated over to his position. 

"Why can't you do things according to plan?! Just once!!" Jacob yelled at his second in command. 

Malcolm gritted his teeth. 

"What the hell is this?" Jacob asked Malcolm, pointing in the direction of McGonagall's group. 

"McGonagall is the one who scarred my face!" Malcolm retorted. 

"I _knew_ that. I was referring to the others," Jacob said impatiently. 

"Those are Esmeralda's little friends," Malcolm said with mallous. "And that boy," he pointed to Harry, "killed Allen and Michael!" (A/N- Those are those ghosts that Harry blew to pieces) 

"What!?" Jacob said loudly. He quickly regained his composure. "Alright....I'll forgive you this once, however," he said as he floated over to Harry, "I do have another question. Why did you put a collar on his neck? Planning on keeping a pet?" 

"It's to keep his magic under control. He has Oberon's blood," Malcolm replied in a warning tone of voice. 

"Really?" Jacob said with intrigue as he stared at Harry's fevered body. He suddenly sighed and shrugged his shoulders all in one motion. "Oh well. Just leave the collar on him till he dies then," he said as he floated back to the middle of the room. 

"Dies?!" Hermione squeaked, as she looked at Dumbledore. 

"That collar must be made of iron," Dumbledore said, looking grim. "Iron is like poison to Oberon and his children." He paused. "If he was not three quarters human he would be dead already," he finished with some anger in his voice. 

That was all it took for Hermione to lunge for the collar. As soon as she grabbed it, however, she was blown back amid red and black energy bolts, landing about ten feet away from Harry. She slowly sat up and then glared icily at Jacob. 

"You son of a BITCH!" screamed Wendy just before she was backhanded by Lisa. 

"Jacob, stop this!" Dumbledore commanded. 

Jacob glared at Dumbledore. "You stay out of this old man. If you weren't so foolish in your younger years I might be among the living right now." 

"It wasn't my foolishness that clouded your mind with Tom's poisonous words," Dumbledore said calmly. 

"Tom?...Do you mean Voldemort, Professor?" Hermione asked, wide-eyed. 

Dumbledore set his jaw. "Yes. All of these children were once students at Hogwarts. They disappeared after I had reported them to the Ministry for being Death Eaters.....I had no idea they had died." 

"When you refused to join our noble cause..."Jacob began. 

"Noble cause? Perhaps you could explain to me how the slaughter of innocents based solely on their lineage is noble," Dumbledore said coldly. 

"I don't expect you to understand. The purity of the wizarding race must be preserved and I won't listen to any nonsense that says otherwise," Jacob replied. 

"You're the one spouting nonsense!" Hermione yelled at Jacob. 

Jacob turned toward Hermione. A clear ripple of energy cut through the air and hit Hermione in the chest, knocking her backwards. "I will not be spoken to in such a manner by a mudblood." he said icily. 

Dumbledore had had enough. In one motion he stood and raised his wand. "Phantasma Interfector!" The same spell that Harry had used earlier rocketed toward Jacob. 

Jacob raised a magical barrier and the spell Dumbledore had cast bounced off and destroyed the ghost to his right instead. "You can't touch me, old man. Now that I'm a ghost I have _twice_ the power you do. Oh, and you will pay for killing Emily..." 

.........TO BE CONTINUED

Phew! I thought I'd never get that done. 2200 words though. Not a bad length. Then again, considering how long it's been since I updated this sucker.... 

I am so sorry to everyone for taking so long with this chapter. I was having an insane amount of trouble deciding how I wanted to do it. I really hate writer's block. All my ideas seemed stupid. If I hadn't gotten a new beta reader (Not for spelling or grammar, just someone to bounce ideas off of) I don't think you'd be reading this now. So an incredibly huge thank you to starviolinist279 for helping me to feel inspired to write. You really came through. / 

Hopefully, the next chapter will come sooner. But you guys know my track record so.... 


End file.
